


Um pedacinho do meu chocolate

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Drabble, Kinda Fluffy, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: Junto de um pedaço gigante do meu coração. Pode levar. [S U B A E K]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 2





	Um pedacinho do meu chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> essa história fala um pouquinho sobre bullying, se esse tópico te deixar muito sensível eu não recomendo a leitura.

Junmyeon cresceu como um garoto criado unicamente por uma mãe solteira extremamente forte e guerreira e, desde sempre, via-se indignado com as injustiças do mundo, isso incluía as maldades que presenciava na escola que frequentava, onde os alunos maiores roubavam o lanche dos mais jovens ou só implicavam com os outros por diversão. _“Como é que podem se divertir desse jeito?”_ , era o que se perguntava constantemente. Perguntava aos amigos também, mas eles não pareciam ter a mesma visão madura do Kim, que nunca conseguiu rir de um tombo ou achar graça em como o aluno mais gordinho parecia dentro de um uniforme tamanho único.

Naquela tarde, viu o grupo de garotos encrenqueiros cruzar o pátio aos risos altos e semicerrou os olhos naquela direção, ciente de que, se eles estavam rindo, alguém estava chorando. E não deu outra; bastou que caminhasse alguns passos para encontrar o pequeno gorducho encolhido atrás de uma das árvores, abraçando os joelhos e fungando baixinho enquanto tinha o rosto todo coberto por lágrimas grossas.

Seu coração parecia se partir em vários pedaços quando presenciava aquele tipo de cena. Ódio era a palavra que menos gostava, mas sabia que o que sentia por aqueles garotos chegava muito perto disso. Se pudesse e tivesse força o suficiente, retribuiria cada um dos machucados que eles já haviam causado em outras crianças, embora também não parecesse muito certo. Era um garoto correto demais para esse tipo de coisa, não achava justo cobrar as atitudes dos outros com as próprias mãos. Sua avó sempre dizia: Deus sabe de todas as coisas, Deus tudo vê, quem faz o mal sempre recebe o mal em troca, _blábláblá_. _Que Deus os colocasse logo na linha, então, amém._

Acabou se rendendo a moleza do próprio coração e se aproximou do garotinho. A lancheira pendurada num dos ombros e o uniforme bem passado junto ao gel de cabelo davam a Junmyeon uma aparência de _nerd_ , esperava que aquilo ajudasse o outro a ver que não era alguém que iria machucá-lo também.

— Ei — se agachou ao seu lado, vendo-o erguer o rosto choroso na sua direção. — Você tá bem?

— Eu tô parecendo bem, por acaso? — rebateu com a voz embargada, voltando a esconder-se na dobra de um dos cotovelos.

— Não tá não, por isso eu vim perguntar — de mansinho, se sentou ali e suspirou fundo. — Eu odeio eles por fazerem isso, sabe? Não gosto de como se acham melhores que os outros só porque são um pouco maiores — ia falando, tentando acalmá-lo com seu monólogo. — Eu não acho que ninguém aqui é melhor que ninguém, minha mãe sempre fala que somos iguais e que, quando morremos, vamos para o mesmo lugar também. Eu até vi num desenho que por baixo da pele não tem diferença, você sabia? Somos caveirinhas assim — fez uma dancinha, levantando os braços.

Àquela altura, o gorducho já o encarava com o canto dos olhos e acabou mostrando um sorrisinho quando viu Junmyeon dançar.

— E não existe caveira gorda — ele respondeu, um tom de voz fraquinho após cessar o choro de vez.

— Nem branca, nem preta, nem gorda, nem magra, nem rica, nem pobre. Elas nem tem cabelos — continuou, indignado. — É só um monte de pele que a gente tem em cima de um monte de ossos e eles ficam se achando no direito de implicar por causa disso. Não entendo. — Ficaram quietos, depois, e Junmyeon tirou da lancheira a barra de chocolate que tinha trazido. — Você quer um pedacinho? — ofereceu após abrir a embalagem e quebrar na metade.

Sentiu o olhar desconfiado do outro antes que ele fizesse que sim com a cabeça várias vezes.

— Quero.

Junmyeon sorriu e deu-lhe um dos pedaços. Nem pesou no seu coração a ideia de que só podia comer chocolate uma vez por mês e que aquela era uma barra que deveria durar por pelo menos uns três dias, só se deixou sorrir pela sensação boa que era fazer o garoto sorrir depois de chorar muito.

— Meu nome é Junmyeon. E o seu? — perguntou, de boca cheia.

— Baekhyun — ele respondeu, tímido. — Mas minha mãe me chama de Baekie.

— _Baekie_. Vamos ser amigos, tá bem? Eu te protejo dos bobões.

Baekhyun sorriu e aceitou; se tornou o melhor amigo de Junmyeon e, embora ele não fosse grande o suficiente para protegê-lo das piadas e dos machucados, tinha sempre um ótimo colo para cuidar, um pedaço de chocolate para fazê-lo feliz e infinitos monólogos para arrancar-lhe um sorriso bonito.

O que Junmyeon jamais imaginaria naquela época era que aquele gorducho de choro fácil e cheio de vergonha se tornaria um dos atores mais bem sucedidos — _e desejados!_ — do país.

E, é claro, também não imaginaria que ele se tornaria o seu marido, com quem dividia bem mais que apenas uma barra gostosa de chocolate todos os dias.


End file.
